Full Moon
by TakaShira
Summary: DISCON. What if the world knew that things went bump in the night? What if the Hierarchy of Humanity was rearranged? Where would the Covenant stand? It certainly isn't at the top. Rated for adult situations. TylerOC
1. Chapter 1

Restlessloner. I thought about what you said, and I respect you because you were the first person to call me on it. I knew and still know that the majority of readers on this site are American, and still I felt the need to rant and give my opinion.

I have such opinions and am free to speak them because while in the states I received unfair judgment, because of my style and because I was seen flirting with a man of color, by many many people (I'd sympathize with one or two but it passed that by vast majority). I too offense to that. But because I respect you, not as an American, but as a person, I took it down.

The fact is I said what I said because I admit that I do not know the names of cities of states. I admitted this so American bashers could not flame me for faking it, it has been done and I saw no need for it. I am not American why should I know the capitals especially when said bashers tried to name Toronto as our nations capital in their flame.

"Swim nationals bitches," Reid shouted over the noise of the subway car he and the entire swim team of Spencer rode upon at the moment, completely unconcerned about the quartet of strangers that sat at the very rear of said car.

They were heading back from a night of thorough celebration that had been had in the state Colorado where this year's national competition was being held. All of them totally riled up and extremely excited about the days to come that none had noticed the oddity of the group of people with whom they presently shared transportation.

The group was clothed to the fullest extent. The only bits visible were pale faces and in a few rare cases even paler hands. If they'd been closer the red rim around their irises may have thrown them off but no one really cared with whom or what they were riding with at the moment.

Even if they had known they wouldn't have really feared overly, not with the Sons of Ipswich at hand. Everyone at Spencer knew the power the sons had, everyone knew that in the world around them Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry could hold their own against things that went bump in the night.

That was why they didn't know or care that the group of individuals who ignored them as thoroughly as they were ignored were Vampires.

Yes, Vampires exist as do many other atrocities, other paranormals of nature in this world of which we reside. And yes the world in which we reside knows about them. They know about the Sons and the Covenant.

The sons were accepted easily so as per their human nature, in other words that fact that they die like normal people, others though were not so lucky. Centuries of fear and prejudice won out.

Jealousy held sway even more so. Humans as a species like to believe that they were the furthest evolution has ever gotten, that they were at the top of the food chain and that the only thing that held any threat was death but that was a threat that everything had to deal with. To find out that there were things that could kill a person as easily as said person could kill a cow was unsettling. To discover that death didn't effect everyone that resided in the 'center of the universe' wrought discontent. To find out that humanity was not the most evolved creature in the world, that they were not the height of power, well only terror and anger could follow, thus leading to the anti-inhuman terrorist cells that were ever popping up, nothing more then terrified citizens trying to make themselves feel better by attacking first even if provocation has not yet been offered.

The entire get the threat before the threat gets you theory holds more sway in humanity then anyone would ever try to admit.

The Sons of Ipswich though had managed to curve the fears of their peers. The spoke of the rights the "Para's" had within the limits of their school and managed to turn a few from the fears of their forefathers. The student body of Spencer had become the new generation, accepting the world around them as what it was. Even if they had known the nature of their traveling company they would not have even uttered a word of hatred, unless provoked of course.

That wasn't so true of those who stumbled aboard the subway a the very next stop.

A group of some seven individuals, six males, one female all around the ages of seventeen to perhaps twenty. All of them absolutely roaring with laughter drowning out the cheers of the Spencer team.

Tyler and company watched the new comers with mild interest momentarily pondering if trouble was about to rise up and rear it's ugly head.

How right they were to wonder.

The single female's head snapped around so fast one might have thought she'd been struck by an invisible hand, the only thing that wrought this thought false was the wicked grin she had in place as her eyes focused on the rear portion of the car with the intensity of a hound that had just caught wind of it's prey.

Tyler took in her thick mane of dark brown hair, and a mane it was reminding him of a lion so that he thought for a mere second that perhaps she was a lion shifter, then of course the though vanished as everyone knew only the male shifters would have such a mane. Her dark brown eyes though were filled with a wild manner that was somewhat exotic to behold and told of some animalistic nature. But then even humans can fall to the primitive characteristics of the wild now and again.

Her small hand snapped back and struck one of her companions in the chest lightly to catch his attention. In turn he glanced at her in questioning concern before following her gaze only to have the same feral grin fall into place across his smooth features.

It was obvious to anyone that these two were twins. The same strong build, smooth features and similar coloring. Even that wicked grin that spoke of pleasure and pain at the same time was the same. The sense of self knowing and the air of confidence bordering on arrogance surrounded these two not competing with one another's aura, but reinforcing each other. Not to say that it brought to mind that each needed the other, by all accounts it was obvious that these two would do just as well individually as they did together.

"Leeches."

The word hit the air like a curse and the twins moved forward together.

The male headed straight down the middle walk, direct and abrupt. His sister though weaved in and out of the metal poles gracefully the thrill of the hunt evident in her eyes. It was obvious that in a fight she'd dodge blows easily and slip into one's guard without much trouble while her brother would walk right through the defensed unconcerned by the harm that may happen to him in the process. Together they'd make a formidable pair in any rumble in this concrete jungle.

Suddenly it all made sense. With that one words everything about the situation was explained.

Leech was the greatest insult one could give a vampire. Just as Mutt was the chosen insult in return for Werewolves.

Everyone in the world knew the hierarchy or humanity had been changed. Everyone knew that the two species at the top were ever at war with one another ever since their conception.

Werewolves and Vampires were the strongest, the fastest, the immortals in a mortal world. One lived off the lives of those around it stealing lives, strengths and abilities, the other lived with basic desires and instinct. The best of the best that humanity and pack had to offer all into one. Basic instinct is basic because it works.

Wolves despised Vampires because they were nothing more then parasites, they lived off of others, something no self respecting wolf could do. They may live in a pack but they never shirk duty and lean on family to protect them.

Vampires despised wolves for their freedoms in life. Their adaptability, their complete lack of need. Wolves didn't need to eat. They didn't need to prey on others. They didn't even need the packs they live in. All they did was live as they chose to do and nothing more.

They are the highest of high in this structure of life. They were it in this world in which we lived. And now, at this very moment, they were it on this very subway car.

After those two ever warring fractions of evolution were the Sons of Ipswich and every other Warlock on the planet. They could die but they were certainly hard to kill. Along side them in this second place position were shifters, and smaller weres; foxes, coyote and the likes. The strength of an animal but human nature. They could never give into killing instinct as the moonlings.

Bronze went to Witches, servants of the circle. They were only given this space because they were above humans, barely so, forever choosing peaceful alternatives to violence. Though once in awhile a witch was born that went above her race, bringing some sort of pride and shame all at once. Along side them were the servants of others, zombies, the rare seer servant to the inner eye, chameleons and those such things that have no real power.

Dead last was humanity in all it's weakest forms.

Tyler glanced at Caleb and the others. Their 'leader' merely shook his head indicating that they were not to get involved in any way shape or form. This was not their fight, and truth be told, they didn't exactly stand a chance against true immortals.

The first twin swept by, power in each step seemingly oblivious to the congregation of bleeders they had on this train ride.

His sister though smiled almost seductively as she scanned the group of humans. Her eyes clearly telling what she'd do to them given the chance.

It was said that Werewolves had an inner demon. One that they kept in check. One that their energies powered. But without releasing said demon the strength was ever going so a new outlet had to be found. It was said that sex was their chosen outlet. It was assumed that all wolves were nothing more then promiscuous whores who would probably kill you if you didn't satisfy.

Of course that was what was said and Tyler was never quite sure if he believed it. The part about the demon part he knew to be true but the whores part never really clicked into place. It made sense to him that rather then use their energies to destroy life the alternative was to use it to create it. That wolves were just very free spirited and the morals of humanity should not be forced on things that just weren't entirely human.

Her smile faltered when she met his eyes though. As if seeing the thoughts that ran through his head. That he didn't agree with the normal assumption of her kind. She met his eyes and stopped.

Tyler swallowed hard as he continued to stare into those dark depths that were windows to her wild soul. He couldn't tell if she was about to lash out at him in anger or in passion and her eyes gave away nothing but an animal lust for something. Blood or bliss, it didn't matter because he knew that both were something wolves lusted after.

"Damn."

Her lips barely moved and her voice was soft but it carried to his ears as if she had whispered it onto his neck.

"You bleeders better move to the front of the bus this is about to get ugly," A deep rumble of a voice came from beside her.

Tyler tore his gaze from the she wolf to the man who suddenly stood before them.

He was of average height but slightly more then average build. A boxer probably by the looks of him. He was light on his toes as if constantly waiting for a fight, a fight that was about to break out right then, but he also looked like he'd give it twice as good as he got.

Caleb nodded and stood, Tyler and the others following suit.

The youngest son of Ipswich caught one last glance into those deep dark pools of passion before he was ushered along to the front of the car.

Before they even completely relocated hell broke loose behind them.

They'd heard insult thrown briefly but one of the Vampires attacked without warning leaving claw marks across the male twins face.

Tyler caught sight of the unknown girl leading the way into the fray, slipping under one of the leeches guard and snapping his neck.

It wouldn't kill the immortal just render him useless for a moment or two. A moment he obviously did not have as she placed a boot onto his neck, crushing it even further before reaching down and literally ripping the head off of the body.

Sounds of disgust and one of his peers being physically ill was heard but all Tyler saw was this brown haired demon smiling into the dead face of her victim before being caught from behind unawares.

She fell to the floor a snarling she monster of a vampire on her chest trying to bury claws into the brunette's throat but enable to do so as said brunette caught hold of her assailant's wrists and was holding them at bay, barely.

"Siv!" Her twin roared as he dove for his sister only to be knocked aside by another vampire.

"Koli," she snarled back suddenly releasing the she-vamps wrist and wrapping a hand around the undead's throat just as claws sunk into hers. The shock held the night walker at bay only for a moment, a moment that once ended would lead to Siv's demise.

Tyler lashed out suddenly saving Siv's life by crushing the Vampire against the subway car's wall for a second.

The three remaining vampires glanced at him for a split second and he briefly regretted drawing attention his way.

Vampire's are not fools though. They may be able to take on a Warlock, or even four in this case. But four warlocks and seven werewolves? There was no chance in hell.

The woman leech flew upwards, attaching herself to the ceiling of the car and ripped open the emergency escape hatch, disappearing seconds later leaving her comrades to follow of fall.

Follow seemed to be the more popular choice as the duo went for the hatch at the same time, struggling momentarily before escaping what would be certain death.

Koli stood slowly his dark eyes, mirrors to that of his sisters sans the lust, fell on the group of humans and Warlocks.

"Siv?" He called softly without removing his gaze from Tyler.

"I'm fine," she growled as she stood up four and one puncture holes in her throat, all of this bleeding a fair amount down onto her pale green graffiti t-shirt.

"Good," Koli replied before making his way towards the Spencer students.

"Leave him brother," she snapped sensing his intention.

Koli glanced back swiftly as if believing he'd misheard.

"He saved my life." She replied simply stepping forward, laying a hand on her twin's shoulder, eyes resting on Tyler.

"That's not the only reason you want him spared," Koli all but spat.

She smiled knowingly, "You're right. Either way," she shrugged in sudden dis concern.

"Either way they can go to authorities." Koli replied eyes coming back to the pack of bleeders.

"They won't." She replied the picture of calmness.

"They will."

She removed her hand from his shoulder, eyes suddenly a dead cold, Tyler only caught a glimpse of it before she turned to stare her brother down, "I'll fight you for it."

Her words hung in the air, the individuals of their pack who stood behind their Alpha's perked up at the declaration. It was always a show and a half when the twins went at each other. Sibling rivalry and all such things.

Koli, as on the rare occasion, backed down as the train rolled to its next stop.

"Bleeders aren't worth it."

"They aren't. Warlocks might be though," she smiled as her brother growled in warning.

"This is our stop, get off." He pushed her towards the exit.

"You know it's not this one. It's the one after the next," she replied calmly still making for the door.

"GO!" Koli roared as if she'd stopped to argue rather then continued on the course he'd set for her.

She exited amongst a pack of snickering werewolves, her brother's pack to be precise.

Koli made for the door but before exiting took one last long hard look at Tyler as if weighing his worth then reached into his jacket pocket.

He pulled out a small white card, flicked in with his finger as if to be sure Tyler's attention was focused on the small piece of paper, then tucked it into the metal seam that was between the wall and door.

With that the Alpha left the car and the card to the discretion of the bleeders.

Silence reigned supreme as the rail car lurched forward returning to its never ending journey, every set of eyes planted firmly on that small white piece of paper left by the pack of Werewolves that ever threatened to fall to the floor with every rough patch to subway car hit.

"Screw this," Reid snarled with impatience starting forward before anyone could stop him. He all but tore the card free causing Tyler to momentarily fear his best friend tearing it in half.

Reid's gaze scanned the card with mild concern.

"The Full Moon. It's a business card for one of those shifter were night clubs," he stated matter of factly as he made to return to the congregation of humans and Warlocks.

Caleb reached out for the card which Reid handed over without argument before throwing himself down into a seat.

Tyler felt his best friend's eyes following as he leaned over Caleb's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the message from the wolves. There was the print of a black moon, a cut out of a howling wolf, clique but gave good insight as to what the club consisted of.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Pogue asked as he followed Reid's example and took a seat.

The rest of the team edged away knowing full and well that when the circle of warlocks start a conversation about their world norms would be better to make a swift exit.

"It's an invitation," Tyler pointed out suddenly his quick mind able to grasp the importance of the words at the extreme bottom of the card in small print was a less then comforting more then cryptic invitation;

"_Keep pace, keep up, follow close or fall forgotten, bask in the light of the Full Moon."_

"So first they threated to kill us, then invite us to one of their clubs." Pogue stated smoothly.

"I hear those places are the shit and hard to get into. I mean if you can't get fangs or fur you don't get in." Reid pointed out.

"You're only interested because wolves are all whores," Pogue replied shortly.

"What can I say? That bitch, and I mean that in a literal sense, was hot."

"The only problem is she was looking at Tyler and not you Princess," Pogue retorted with a short smile.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Reid replied returning the smile before allowing his fierce blue eyes to rest on his best friend.

Both Reid and Tyler knew that no matter how much Reid may want a girl if Tyler showed the faintest interest the blond would back off and on top of that give a hand if needed. If anything Reid would compete with the youngest Warlock only to make himself an ass and make his 'brother' look better because he hated how his best friend lived in the shadows of their little club.

"So are we going?" Tyler asked managing to keep the majority of his interest in check.

Pogue and Caleb looked at him brows raised, as if he'd lost his damn mind. Reid merely leaned back, fingers playing on his chin as he smiled in amusement.

Tyler allowed his startling blue eyes to roam over the stands for what was probably the umpteenth time. He didn't know why he kept thinking to see those dark brown eyes, a thick mane of hair anything that spoke of her. He knew she wouldn't be here, why would she come to watch him swim? He didn't even know her name. She didn't even know he was a swimmer. Why would she come?

He was standing on the block, prepared to make his first heat of the first day of the swim championships. Thursday, this day, as well as Friday were given over the the qualifying heats. Saturday was the semi-finals. Sunday was the finals.

The gun sounded, leaving Tyler stuttering in his thoughts, leaving the block far too late.

Reid watched his best friend barely place in his first heat of the day. Fourth and the last qualifying place to move forward. A second Spencer student had competed in the back stroke along side baby boy but everyone thought he'd get fourth, if he was lucky. But there he was, in third with Tyler struggling in behind.

"If keeps that up..." Pogue groaned leaving the sentence open.

"Can you blame him?" Reid countered earning himself a glance from his two distant brothers.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked keeping the edge of a demand free from his voice.

"He's thinking about that girl from last night, isn't it obvious? That and the fact that you never really gave him a definite answer about going to that club tonight."

"It was a no, I thought that that was fairly obvious."

"Well good luck with that one," Reid replied coolly leaning back against the wall as he watched his roommate pull himself free of water's grasp.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked, the demand sinking into his voice quite nicely.

"How often does Tyler get the girl?" Reid replied suddenly as if off topic.

Pogue hesitated pondering where Reid was planning on taking this but Caleb opened his mouth to reply.

"Not often enough and you know that Caleb. Question two, how often does Tyler get a girl as hot as that wolf was?"

This question brought complete silence from the other two Son's of Ipswich.

"Exactly. You may say no but honestly I think Tyler is contemplating going tonight. With or without us. Which would you rather it be?"

A third stretch of silence.

"But she's a wolf," Pogue spoke up after a quick recovery.

"And?"

Caleb stepped in, "You may think Tyler getting laid is a great plan but what about after when he gets his heart broken? He's not a one night stand kind of guy, and you know that Reid She will use him and toss him it's what _they_ do."

"Don't you think he knows that? Tyler isn't as innocent as we'd all like to believe. He knows what _they _do, it's his choice Caleb. So what's it going to be boys? Do we go with Baby Boy into the den of the pack, or do we just throw him to the wolves?" Reid finished feeling quiet proud of his analogy.

At that very moment a disgruntled Tyler approached them.

"Choke much?" Reid smiled as he clapped a hand on his brother's back.

"Shut up," Tyler replied in distaste slightly more then mildly out of character as his eyes scanned the crowd again in distraction.

"Tyler," Caleb spoke up quietly, "About the Full Moon."

That caught his attention.

"We've decided," Reid jumped in, "That if you place for the semi finals for Saturday we should celebrate. The rest of us will place but you my dear friend seem to be the weak link today. So you place, the Full Moon is ours."

Caleb didn't really appreciate Reid's interruption but the offer did make sense.

Of course Tyler was slightly less then trusting of his best friend's statement and glanced at the oldest member of their circle for confirmation.

Caleb gave it while trying to ignore the feeling of disapproval he had within.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. So here is my theory, one; Tyler romances are really, and i mean REALLY unpopular, two; this story isn't as good as I think it is or three none of you like to review.

Huh, fancy that. Well I don't care, I like it so sticks out tongue

Also this story will be rather short (this chapter in particular because I just wanted to put something up & because the next chapter should be a good long one...I think), probably only five instead of my current standard ten in this category. Oh well short and sweet good to eat.

Also, slight Caleb hatin'. I'm sorry he just, he didn't get me. Of course it is the rare occasion indeed in which the main character is the one that I'm in love with. Dilandau anyone? Sesshomaru? Reid? Draco? Zuko? Ya they are not the main character and more often then not they tend to lean towards the bad guy.

* * *

Silence reigned supreme as the rail car lurched forward returning to its never ending journey, every set of eyes planted firmly on that small white piece of paper left by the pack of Werewolves that ever threatened to fall to the floor with every rough patch to subway car hit.

"Screw this," Reid snarled with impatience starting forward before anyone could stop him. He all but tore the card free causing Tyler to momentarily fear his best friend tearing it in half.

Reid's gaze scanned the card with mild concern.

"The Full Moon. It's a business card for one of those shifter were night clubs," he stated matter of factly as he made to return to the congregation of humans and Warlocks.

Caleb reached out for the card which Reid handed over without argument before throwing himself down into a seat.

Tyler felt his best friend's eyes following as he leaned over Caleb's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the message from the wolves. There was the print of a black moon, a cut out of a howling wolf, clique but gave good insight as to what the club consisted of.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Pogue asked as he followed Reid's example and took a seat.

The rest of the team edged away knowing full and well that when the circle of warlocks start a conversation about their world norms would be better to make a swift exit.

"It's an invitation," Tyler pointed out suddenly his quick mind able to grasp the importance of the words at the extreme bottom of the card in small print was a less then comforting more then cryptic invitation;

"_Keep pace, keep up, follow close or fall forgotten, bask in the light of the Full Moon."_

"So first they threated to kill us, then invite us to one of their clubs." Pogue stated smoothly.

"I hear those places are the shit and hard to get into. I mean if you can't get fangs or fur you don't get in." Reid pointed out.

"You're only interested because wolves are all whores," Pogue replied shortly.

"What can I say? That bitch, and I mean that in a literal sense, was hot."

"The only problem is she was looking at Tyler and not you Princess," Pogue retorted with a short smile.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Reid replied returning the smile before allowing his fierce blue eyes to rest on his best friend.

Both Reid and Tyler knew that no matter how much Reid may want a girl if Tyler showed the faintest interest the blond would back off and on top of that give a hand if needed. If anything Reid would compete with the youngest Warlock only to make himself an ass and make his 'brother' look better because he hated how his best friend lived in the shadows of their little club.

"So are we going?" Tyler asked managing to keep the majority of his interest in check.

Pogue and Caleb looked at him brows raised, as if he'd lost his damn mind. Reid merely leaned back, fingers playing on his chin as he smiled in amusement.

* * *

Tyler allowed his startling blue eyes to roam over the stands for what was probably the umpteenth time. He didn't know why he kept thinking to see those dark brown eyes, a thick mane of hair anything that spoke of her. He knew she wouldn't be here, why would she come to watch him swim? He didn't even know her name. She didn't even know he was a swimmer. Why would she come?

He was standing on the block, prepared to make his first heat of the first day of the swim championships. Thursday, this day, as well as Friday were given over the the qualifying heats. Saturday was the semi-finals. Sunday was the finals.

The gun sounded, leaving Tyler stuttering in his thoughts, leaving the block far too late.

Reid watched his best friend barely place in his first heat of the day. Fourth and the last qualifying place to move forward. A second Spencer student had competed in the back stroke along side baby boy but everyone thought he'd get fourth, if he was lucky. But there he was, in third with Tyler struggling in behind.

"If keeps that up..." Pogue groaned leaving the sentence open.

"Can you blame him?" Reid countered earning himself a glance from his two distant brothers.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked keeping the edge of a demand free from his voice.

"He's thinking about that girl from last night, isn't it obvious? That and the fact that you never really gave him a definite answer about going to that club tonight."

"It was a no, I thought that that was fairly obvious."

"Well good luck with that one," Reid replied coolly leaning back against the wall as he watched his roommate pull himself free of water's grasp.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked, the demand sinking into his voice quite nicely.

"How often does Tyler get the girl?" Reid replied suddenly as if off topic.

Pogue hesitated pondering where Reid was planning on taking this but Caleb opened his mouth to reply.

"Not often enough and you know that Caleb. Question two, how often does Tyler get a girl as hot as that wolf was?"

This question brought complete silence from the other two Son's of Ipswich.

"Exactly. You may say no but honestly I think Tyler is contemplating going tonight. With or without us. Which would you rather it be?"

A third stretch of silence.

"But she's a wolf," Pogue spoke up after a quick recovery.

"And?"

Caleb stepped in, "You may think Tyler getting laid is a great plan but what about after when he gets his heart broken? He's not a one night stand kind of guy, and you know that Reid She will use him and toss him it's what _they_ do."

"Don't you think he knows that? Tyler isn't as innocent as we'd all like to believe. He knows what _they _do, it's his choice Caleb. So what's it going to be boys? Do we go with Baby Boy into the den of the pack, or do we just throw him to the wolves?" Reid finished feeling quiet proud of his analogy.

At that very moment a disgruntled Tyler approached them.

"Choke much?" Reid smiled as he clapped a hand on his brother's back.

"Shut up," Tyler replied in distaste slightly more then mildly out of character as his eyes scanned the crowd again in distraction.

"Tyler," Caleb spoke up quietly, "About the Full Moon."

That caught his attention.

"We've decided," Reid jumped in, "That if you place for the semi finals for Saturday we should celebrate. The rest of us will place but you my dear friend seem to be the weak link today. So you place, the Full Moon is ours."

Caleb didn't really appreciate Reid's interruption but the offer did make sense.

Of course Tyler was slightly less then trusting of his best friend's statement and glanced at the oldest member of their circle for confirmation.

Caleb gave it while trying to ignore the feeling of disapproval he had within.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Now some may find this Mary Sue. That's not exactly what I am going for here. I'm playing on Tyler's innocence and slight inexperience with girls, especially girls of this nature.

I'm sorry if it seems like he is falling in love with her that's not it, there will probably be no 'love' in this story (please don't be upset here) he is just caught unawares. Off guard if you will. Does anyone know what I mean here? I mean she appeared out of no where and was completely upfront with what she wanted. Wouldn't that catch you off guard and have you interested?

Also I think that Tyler may be considered OOC, but take into consideration that he didn't really have a whole lot of development in the movie so I've merely given him some, well halfly.

* * *

It was dark in the sky but the lights of earth certainly made up for any slack when the Sons of Ipswich made their way down a side street. A sign, similar to the image on the card they'd been given the night before gleamed through the darkness, giving light to the crowd that sought entrance.

Tyler and company neared the seeming chaos only to find that it was actually a weaving line, all of them under another neon sign reading; _"Norm"_ and they weren't going anywhere soon. Not with the absence of admittance from the formidable bouncer who stood seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

"According to law, only a certain ratio of humans can be allowed into one of these clubs on certain nights," Pogue explained quietly having actually pay attention in one of his new age law classes, surprisingly, "More during the week. Less on weekends. None during a full moon. It's actually a huge uproar for human rights activists, what they don't take well to this sort of discrimination even if it is for the safety of the norms."

"Well that doesn't really apply to us now does it," Reid threw a smile back at his friends before tossing an arm around the youngest of them and steered the pack towards a separate line, an empty line under a second sign; _"Para"_.

They stood there all but ignored by the bouncer and glared at with envy by the norm human wolf groupies. A group of individuals forewent the entire line fiasco all together and entered the club after a friendly encounter with the massive man guarding the door giving themselves away as both wolves and regulars.

After a few more minutes of being ignored Reid decided to speak up and get his friend into the party to meet the she wolf that was obviously dancing through Baby Boy's head all day.

"Hey can we get some service over here?" He called completely disregarding the sudden hot stare that, well everyone was giving him.

The gladiator in training raised an eyebrow but refused to move forward merely grunted in deep return.

"Norm line is one over."

"Ha ha there sweet heart, we're not norm. Not all of us para's have the very..." Reid gave the man a dramatic once over, "different appearance."

Truth be told, the man wasn't really that different from those that stood in the norm line. He may have been larger, with a more powerful presence but his unnaturally green eyes, and rather prominent canines gave him away, all in all though, he was actually fairly handsome.

"Invitation only wannabe."

"Wannabe...bitch I will throw you over the next building over with a little twitch of my nose. And invitation, we have that," Reid glanced at Caleb who was left almost fumbling for the business card that was in his wallet.

Reid rolled his eyes at his friends complete inability to keep up with the program.

At the sight of the card the bouncer miraculously regained his motor skills and before Reid could react the card was in the massive man's hand. He didn't even bother to glance at it instead he raise it up and inhaled the scent only to have those eerily green eyes fly up as if reassessing the worth of the warlocks who stood before him.

"Huh," was the only thing that escaped his lips as he pulled aside the velvet rope.

"Well baby boy, let's have a night out in a very hot club."

Hot was not the word to describe the club within the walls. The temperature was scorching. The music was throbbing. The dance floor was teeming with bodies. And the girls, in heat was the only way to describe them.

"Now this is my kind of club!" Reid grinned as he looked around catching wind of more then a few girls who had caught sight of the new addition to the atmosphere.

"Just stay close," Caleb advised as the group delayed at the railing that over looked the dance floor.

"Come on Caleb, have some fun here. Let us off the leash so too speak."

"No Reid. You saw what we saw last night. They will kill with little thought. Plus we have trials again tomorrow."

"Fine, ok, curfew. Now let's go find us some honeys." Reid rubbed his hands together at the prospect of dozens of easy lays within a five foot radius, and this place was damn fair size. Who knows where he'd be by this nights end.

"I thought we were here to find Tyler's wolf?" Pogue pointed out bringing Reid back to the situation.

Reid sighed and glanced around before shrugging, "Ok we're done that, there she is, can I go score now?"

"What?" Tyler's head snapped around from where he'd been scanning the bar all but ignoring his brother's conversation.

"There on the floor." Reid jerked his head to the pulsing mass of bodies that all but throbbed in the dance floor.

And there she was, dancing between two males from the other night. Smiling and laughing, pushing one away playfully after he tried to grab her ass.

Her smile was gorgeous.

Suddenly she was looking straight at him. One of her companions had approached unseen placed his hands on either side of her head, forcibly turning her to see him. She shook him off and stepped forward that same wild grin from the night before painted across her lips.

"You're new," a voice called his attention away from the she wolf only to catch sight of three barely clad blonds approaching the circle.

"You bet we are," Reid stepped up tossing the girls a gorgeous half smirk opening his arms in invitation.

"We can fix that. Come with me, I'll show you around." the first cooed seductively brushing a hand down Tyler's chest as her two sisters went for Reid, coming to rest at the waist band of his jeans only to be pulled back harshly.

Siv held her 'competition' by a thick handful of lightly colored hair, her dark brown eyes never leaving Tyler's face.

"Back off bitch he's mine," she hissed sweetly into the ear of the struggling bitch in her grasp.

"I don't see you're name on him," the girl snarled.

"Come on now little Naru do you really want your ass handed to you because of a small technicality? He's mine," she snarled the final words pulling Naru back another stumbling step.

"You don't always get what you want Siv, you know that," a light male voice came from behind her. This was not a wolf from the other night but another blond, similar in appearance to the girl, Naru, giving the two to be siblings or at least related in some notion giving truth to the fact that there are many interpack blood relations.

"Oh no Kalin, _you _don't always get what you want. Me? I'm cute. That or I just take it," Siv tossed over her shoulder without concern.

"Are you telling me I should just take it?" Kalin asked stepping forward a fierce passion dancing within his gaze.

"Touch my sister and I'll kill you," Koli snarled from the lower level, he and his pack gathered just under the rail to take in the amusing spectacle of a promising "cat" fight.

"You won't always be there to save her Koli. One day she'll end up just like your brother."

Suddenly Naru went flying into the rail with a sickening crack of breaking ribs, sent there by a quick jab to the spine from Siv. Without warning the chocolate shewolf spun and struck the offending Alpha in the temple with her heel sending him to the floor.

Koli and his brothers had leapt the rail to seized his sister holding her back from killing another wolf, a livable offense, barely, and certainly not worth it over a bitch like Kalin.

"I suggest you take your Omega whores and get the fuck out of here Kalin, now."

Kalin stood without comment but that was as far as he got, staring down Koli for all he was worth.

"Fine have it your way, let her go," Koli replied speaking casually to his three pack members who were presently wrestling with and enraged Siv.

That sent the blond pack scurrying for the exit. Once out of sight Siv calmed down snorting air out of her nostrils as if to rid herself of an unpleasant odor before tearing free of her pack members' grasp.

"You should have let me have him." Siv snarled giving her twin a quick shove.

"Soon enough princess. Plus I think there's another one here more then willing to be had." Koli smiled nodding towards Tyler and his companions.

Siv's wicked smile returned as she cocked her head to the side taking in the brunette and his startling blue eyes. Silently she held out a hand to him, which he reached for without hesitation to have her pull him away from his friends before they could give protest.

"Tyler!" Caleb snapped though not quick enough, and moved to follow only to have Koli step into his path, an innocent smile in place and a dismissive shrug quick to follow.

Tyler didn't even notice. He simply didn't care, he was sick of following the never ending rules, he was tired of being thought of last within the group. No at the moment his mind was racing a mile a minute and he wasn't quite sure what else to do but to follow her through the crowd. Tonight was his night.

Wait was he ready for a one night stand. He'd never had a one night stand. Did he want a one night stand?

The feel of her hand in his said it was worth it. The look on Reid's face caught by that single glance back at all he knew said that it was worth it. But he didn't want it to be just one night with this woman, but he would take what was offered. What else could he do?

Siv pulled him through the crowd in silence, a calm stride to counter the anticipation running through her, yet fast enough to forgo any more unpleasant delays, not that they happened often, not here anyway. This was haven.

She pushed open a door just off the side of the bar leading into a deserted corridor, still she held his hand, still she kept her distance not wanting to take the poor boy in a bar back room. Not this soon in the 'relationship'.

"What's your name precious?" She whispered softly over her shoulder.

"Tyler."

His voice held a sense of uncertainty that brought a more gentle smile to her lips.

"I'm-"

"Siv," he interrupted her gaining more confidence, "So I've gathered."

"Quick and cute, what more could a girl ask for?" She smiled at him turning sharply to get into his space without warning, and to her surprise he didn't take a step back away from her.

"Do you know what I want Tyler?" She said softly reaching out to caress his face lightly.

"Yes." It was strong, not even a nervous swallow or a wetting of the lips.

"Good, let's play a game, follow or fall," without waiting she released his hand and turned away to press on down the corridor to turn right, tossing him a smile over her shoulder as she went.

Tyler suddenly appreciated that she was giving him an out if he so wanted to take it as she walked away, loose black skirt swaying against her thighs, dove gray silk shirt exposing the curves of her back. She was out of sight and there was nothing stopping him from turning back around and finding his friends. He didn't of course, oh no he started forward turning the corner to catch sight of her entering a room at the very end of the corridor.

This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured it as he walked down that last stretch of space. No he didn't really imagine this happening in the first place, and second that it wouldn't take place in some club bathroom.

Then of course what he kept assuming with this girl was not what he got as he pushed the door open to find himself in a moderately sized lavishly laden office.

"Follow. I knew you would," she whispered from behind easing the door shut and clicking the lock into place giving him a playful shrug.

Tyler allowed a small smile to wash over his features, so much about this was forbidden. At the mercy of a wolf, in someone else's office, in a club filled with monsters of the paranormal, against the wishes of Caleb. Everything about the situation was wrong, everything about the situation was right.

As Siv stepped into his space once more, hands creeping up his torso as her eyes burned him with their intensity, his brought his fingers across her hips gently causing her to smile softly up at him.

Suddenly her hand clamped down on the back of his neck forcing him down those few inches that separated their height, crushing her lips to his, pressing her hips against him.

Tyler tried to move slow, he tried to be gentle but she kept forcing it, pushing the barrier, playing far more harshly then he was accustomed to, twisting him around, pinning him against the locked door. Her hands moved like fire over his skin, down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, breaking contact for the whole of two seconds before tossing the cotton fabric over her shoulder.

With that bit of barrier gone she moved back away from him, loving how he followed for half a step before falling back against the door to watch her move so easily through the office to the desk, which was surprisingly clear already.

Tyler moved to follow but glanced wearily at the locked portal to the corridor.

"Don't worry Tyler, no one will come in," she said coolly as she pulled herself up onto the the well made mahogany.

"How are you so sure?" He replied stepping towards her.

"Because Koli knew where I was taking you," she mused pretending to straighten her skirt modestly though the grin she wore when she stole a peak at him spoke otherwise.

"What will your brother do stand guard?" Tyler didn't really enjoy that idea a hell of a lot.

"No, it's his office. He let's me use it on the rare occasion, and so rare is the occasion that I want to have some privacy with someone. Apparently that means your special."

"His office?" Tyler said softly as he finally came to a stop before her.

Siv reached out and pulled him to her gently.

"Yes, we own the Blue Moon. Well he owns it and let's be enjoy the ride. But that's not what I wanted to share with you. Well with exception of the ride piece."

Tyler couldn't help but smile despite the nervousness, which she caught up on.

"I promise I won't hurt you lover," she cooed sneaking her fingertips into the hem of his pants.

"I know." This time he swallowed slightly and she stopped suddenly.

"Tyler I know your not like us, I mean I know what I want and right now I want you, and I don't want to waste time on dinner and a movie, but if you're unsure...I know in your eyes we're just whores to you-"

"No, I mean yes, I mean no you're not a whore and yes I am sure. I want to do this, you're..."

"Different?"

"Ya,"

"Huh," she mused blinking slowly as she popped the button on his jeans before raising her hands to rest on his narrow hips.

"What?"

"I guess that makes you different too, I mean the realizing we're not just whores."

"You live a long time if you don't keep it interesting it will get boring. You have time to waste with movie and dinner but they blur together eventually..." Tyler drifted off once he noticed how she was staring at him, "Sorry am I wrong?"

"No I just can't believe how right you are," she replied slightly taken aback before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her once more, her passion bursting into the full force or a wolf.

* * *

Review? Because you know what annoys me? It's not all the hits and lack of review, no it's those who have this story as their favorites, or on alert and have not reviewed. That's just rude. I would review you. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

I'm sorry but I like the realism of this story, I mean if you had the chance to meet Tyler would you waste time with a first date or would you be tempted to jump his bones? There fore the jerk who emailed me about my whore of a character, you know you'd be on that in a split second if you got the chance and don't deny it, I mean why else would you be reading a Tyler Romance if you didn't have at least one nasty little fantasy about him?

* * *

Two words. No panties.

That was the only thing that Tyler could think about as he followed Siv back out into the club, her skirt swaying back and forth. She'd left them in her brother's office.

"For fun. It's just a little game we play. You don't mind do you?"

"Carpe Diem." Tyler shrugged in response.

Now he was following her out of the side door and into the lights and noise of the club, her hand firmly in his, a knowing and satisfied smirk firmly on his face. This girl definitely knew what she was doing.

He quickly realize that she was taking him back to his friends, his one night with her was almost over. Yes it was worth it. Yes he wanted more.

She stopped just before the doorway the led back into the club.

"Thank you."

Tyler was slightly taken aback, he knew for a fact he hadn't done a hell of a lot. She had wanted it hard and fast, he'd gone soft and slow, well at first anyways. She wanted it rough but he only knew gentle.

The memory of him above her on the couch within that room made him shiver.

"For what?"

"The conversation. What else?"

"I didn't think it was that good," Tyler shrugged before freezing realizing what he'd just said, "I mean it was good. You were great but me..."

"You were perfect. You're innocent, well kind of, I mean if you were completely innocent you wouldn't have been able to do that with your tongue."

Tyler glanced away blushing ever so slightly.

Siv reached out and grasped his chin pulling him back to her, "That right there is why I picked you Tyler. You may have that innocence but you know what goes where. Its something I can work with, it's perfect really."

"Really?"

"Tyler, half the wolves out there couldn't give a damn about where their dicks go and if the bitch they fuck gets off. And those who do care only know the way they got the first one off. Do you have any idea how have it is to retrain a wolf? Don't answer that," she smiled at him caressing his face lightly, "You don't believe that your way is the only way. You don't have your head too far up your ass to take direction. You have an innocent eagerness that makes you want to learn. It's refreshing, and nice. Trust me, any and every bitch out there would kill for you right now if they knew that."

Tyler was slightly taken aback by her words, even more so that they made sense. Even more so that she valued his innocence.

Suddenly her lips were crushed against his and he reacted as she'd recently taught him.

She liked it rough, and he'd try his damnedest to keep her coming back.

He slammed her against the wall, crushing her against it with her body, even allowing her to gasp into him, breaking their kiss for a mere moment before attacking his throat anew.

She giggled, she could kill so easily but she giggled, he found it amusing.

"You're not supposed to be laughing at me," Tyler whispered into her as he nipped at her collar.

"Sorry I'll behave," she replied trying for the life of her to appear in all seriousness.

"Good, now let me work."

She giggled again and Tyler pulled away.

"Now you've ruined it."

"What? I did not?" She smiled pushing against his chest.

"Nope you did it's done I can't work under these conditions." Tyler looked away from her in a trick he'd seen Reid pull so many times before.

"Fine," Siv shrugged, "Be that way." She backed away from him.

Tyler was slightly surprised, that was not how it worked for Reid. But there she was smirking him one second, sticking her tongue out in a most immature fashion the next and finally turning away to the exit, leaving him to follow, leading him out into the crowd. Taking him back home.

To his surprise his brothers sat with hers. Pogue was trying to look bored but his eyes constantly took in what was around him betraying his interest. Caleb on the other hand looked about as livid as it got. But Reid was grinning like an idiot as Koli pointed at a group of girls across the bar before catching site of the returning couple.

"Baby boy!" Reid smiled up at his best friend in greeting, "Did you know we can get alcohol here."

"Don't say that too loud Blondie," Koli laughed as he turned in his chair, "Hey sister dearest, please tell me you left everything in order."

"Something resembling order," Siv shrugged pulling Tyler's arm around her waist.

"But you had fun at least right?"

"More then you obviously."

"Probably, that's not too difficult to do, besides the blond man whore here these boys are not much fun. They are swimmers apparently though."

"Swimmers," Siv glanced at Tyler in new found interest, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Uh ya here for Nationals. Baby boy here is one of our best for the back crawl," Reid jumped in setting down his glass of amber liquid.

"I'll give him that he is good on his back," Siv replied absently casually scanning the crowd.

"Siv leave the poor boy be I think you've traumatized him as is." Koli laughed reached across to clap Tyler on the shoulder.

"Really? He looked like he was enjoying himself last I looked." Siv replied bringing her dark eyes back to her companions.

"That's because he knows your not wearing panties." Koli countered leaning back in his chair.

"That's ok, neither are they," Siv replied and jerked her head to a trio of red heads. The Rouge Triplets.

"Ah my dear girl you finished with my office not a moment too soon. Gentlemen," Koli smiled as he stood, "It's been slightly less then lovely but I have three important matters that need my attention."

"Whore," Siv snarled playfully.

"That from you sister dear isn't much of an insult."

"At least I keep it to one partner at a time."

"Excuse me?"

"Most of the time."

"Right..."

"Threesomes with another girl do not count."

"Since when?"

"Now. Go get laid you're too uptight."

Koli laughed loudly as he turned away from his sister and her new lover to take care of his three favorite mistresses.

"What's with the multitude of siblings?" Reid asked suddenly.

"Normals have never had more then one child at a time. Wolves usually have no less then two."

"Litters."

"Exactly. We've been around just as long as you boys. People just have never figured it out. Never understood why some families have twins and the likes and other don't."

"Interesting," Reid said with a slow nod, obviuosly getting to the point past the buzz.

"We have to be going." Caleb said suddenly standing, "Tyler if you're done playing with your new...girl, we have time trials tomorrow."

Tyler couldn't do much else but move to follow his brother's. Siv remained sprawled out in her chair, watching him silently, a wild gleam in her eyes.

"Now Tyler," Caleb snapped destroying any chance the youngest boy would have had to say good bye.

Tyler gave Siv a small smile which she didn't return seemingly lost in thought.

"Have you got that out of your system now?" Caleb asked quietly as they were about to step out of the club.

Tyler glanced back, Siv still sat there no longer alone as a fair few male wolves sat near her now.

His one night was over and she had already forgotten him.

* * *


End file.
